


You Found Me

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy fic, M/M, shallura - Freeform, what the hell am i doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Five Times Shiro and Allura said "You found me."Non-Canon Compliant in some areas





	You Found Me

**Number One:**

 

She knew he would be upset.

 

Was it a risky thing that she did? Yes, but he was the black paladin. He had to get to the others. If she was captured by Zarkon’s forces, that was no big deal.

 

She could see the fury in his eyes as she grabbed him like he weighed nothing, and proceeded to toss him into the closing doors of the pod. 

 

She gave him a smile, meant to reassure, and wasn’t at all surprised to see the anger in his eyes flare up even more. 

 

Ah, Shiro. Always seeing it black and white. But this was a sacrifice that needed to be made, he needed to be with the others. 

 

So when the paladins had attacked Zarkon’s fleet, she groaned. Really? She was fine, but she figured that these earthlings had severe attachment issues and a strong sense of doing what was right, but honestly, she was fine. 

 

She was a bit nervous when she saw the fury in Shiro’s eyes, but his face was as stony as ever. His anger at her didn’t let him be anything but a gentleman as he took her hand and helped her onto the Black Lion.

 

Allura’s blue eyes flickered up to the paladin, and she decided she didn’t like the rough set of his jaw, the tightness that came about with his anger. 

 

“You found me.” She murmured, making it so that her voice was grateful. A hand was placed on his bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

His face didn’t let go of any of the tightness, but his lips curved up into a small smile.

 

**Number Two**

 

The second time is after a long, long day. Allura never meant for her and Coran to go through the time loop over and over again, but somehow, they got through it. Her eyes were anxious as they got the others back, one at a time.

 

They reunited with Pidge first, Hunk…Lance…where was he?

 

It is not long before her black paladin is returned to her, and although she doesn’t trust his rescuer, as she clutches at the man she’s bonded with over the past few weeks, her eyes are filled with a form of fear that scares her as she think about losing him.

 

Shiro can sense that the Princess is not okay, that she blames herself for the fact that he had been back in the Galra’s hands, that he had been in the one place that he hated the most. 

 

“Hey.” He said, gathering her attention.

 

He momentarily loses what he was going to say when she turns that gaze on up, those blue eyes, marks, the—stop.

 

“You found me.” He reminds her quietly. 

 

It’s his way of saying that he was okay, that he didn’t blame her.

 

The smile on her face was worth it.

 

**Number 3**

 

The next time they say it, it’s not in a life or death situation. At all. They’re training in the training room, both in the maze. Of course, both are frustrated because of the fact that they have no one to guide them through the maze, but both of them are stubborn enough to claim that they could do it without someone guiding them.

 

“Princess?” He called out. 

 

“Yeah. Stay where you are, Shiro.” He hears, and almost immediately hears a zap.

 

“Quiznak. Okay, it may take me longer than expected.” Her accented voice reaches his ears, and he grins at the poorly disguised irritation.

 

“Here’s another way. How about we work together, calling out, figuring out exactly where the other is? Then we have to move in the opposite way, that’s how mazes work.” He pitched the idea to her, and grinned at the sound of affirmation.

 

“I’m—right here.” She murmured, and he could sense that she was exceptionally close to her, on his right, which meant he had to go left. 

 

“I’m right here, but keep talking, tell me something.” he said.

 

“Well, the mice told me something interesting today, they said that Keith and Lance were found in a corner, locking lips.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Right, and apparently it was a form of affection?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I think I’d like to try it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

The first “oh” was glee due to good information that could be used for blackmail, the second “oh” was a mild form interest, and the third oh was completely interested, a bit husky and had Shiro’s attention put into it.

 

“Yeah, I might. It seems like a good way to show affection, and I have affections for the team. They’re like family—hey, you found me!” She exclaimed, as his hand spun her in a circle, making her face him. She squeaked when his lips pressed against hers, and narrowed her eyes when he pulled away.

 

“Was that meant to show affection?”

 

“In a much more, intimate way.” He smirked at her that made her feel tingly, and as he walked away, he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, and Princess? I’ll always find you.”

 

**Number Four**

 

She had gone up to him, after their spat. It seemed like they had been fighting more and more, over silly little things.

 

The others had thought that it was a fight for leadership, but Allura knew  that they were more than that. Neither of them wanted sole control, but at the same time, neither of them had been giving in to the other. Their decisions were fought over, constantly. 

 

Nothing had happened between them since that kiss.  Allura suspected it had something to do with the workloads burdening their shoulders, but after that kiss, she had expected..more.  After all, Lance was the one who told her that kissing was quite an intimate form of affection, something that people did with their partner.

 

Was she his partner? He didn’t seem to be acting like it.

 

She figured the stress was going to him.

 

So of course, when the others were off doing some menial task, and he took his place at the front of the castle, his face stony as always, she quietly sidled up to  him, and whispered, “You found me.”

 

The silence she got in return scared her.

 

**Number 5**

 

Shiro…was completely alone. The presence of Black was still there, but he was stuck, in some sort of consciousness, in some sort of realm.

 

He died.

 

He knew that.

 

But he was still here, able to communicate with Keith only a few times.

 

He missed the team. Truly.

 

Then he felt her. He could recognize her from anywhere. Her power was a soothing type of rush, one that reminded him of sunny days, lemonade, green trees and sparkling rivers.

 

‘Let’s go, Shiro.’ He could almost hear her saying, and he followed the source of the magic. It was like he could feel her everywhere, around him, and he knew that she really was a pure being.

 

With a jolt, he was suddenly injected into a body, coughing. He leaned up, then immediately leaned to the side in fatigue.

 

“You found me..” He murmured to Allura, who grinned at him with those blue eyes. 

 

The pressing of her lips to his forehead was quick and hid in a hug.

 

“Always.” She whispered as she pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! new chapters will be up soon!


End file.
